Down (remake)
by Kitten Trails
Summary: Down—the rewrite! Crowfeather and Leafpool decide that they will not leave, but Crowfeather will join ThunderClan, and Leafpool will give up her role as the Medicine Cat, and loses faith in the idea of fate. But if there is such a thing, where does it lie? A Warriors spin-off from Twilight. The biggest plot twist of all time! Prologue is complete. Please R/R!
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! Kitten Trails here, with my remake of my Warriors fanfic, "Down"! By reading the description, you can see the plot is...still the same idea, Crowfeather joins ThunderClan. But I have a perfect twist MUCH more fitting and will be super fun to write. I really hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

The waves lapped at the edge of the shore of the lake. Beams of moonlight poured through the trees like rivers, all was peaceful. The occasional cool breeze brushed through the leaves, making them hover down to the forest floor. On the lake's surface, a starry reflection stared into the water. "Is there truly nothing that can be done?" The blue-gray she-cat meowed, staring into her reflection aimlessly. A voice sounded beside her.

"I tried to tell her...I tried so hard...I really thought her heart was in ThunderClan. I should have known, I should have told her to stop!" A tortoiseshell with amber eyes wailed, sinking her claws into the sand below. The blue-gray she-cat brushed her tail over her company's flank.

"It isn't your fault, Spottedleaf." She mewed, "StarClan just thought they were the ones. We were wrong, the three will come."

Spottedleaf jolted away. "Not if she dies! We must prevent it from happening, or nothing will save us!" She yowled, then exhaled, calming herself down. "I'm sorry I snapped."

The blue-gray she-cat closed her eyes. "It's quite alright." She soothed as her gaze turned back to the body of water. The moonlight bathed over its' surface, sparkling in the waves. There was silence from there. Spottedleaf drew in a sigh and looked at the former ThunderClan leader, her amber eyes shining wistfully.

"I never would have thought." She mewed. "The last time we sat in such silence was that night..." She looked up at Silverpelt, the stars twinkling in her eyes and in her fur. "Yet I'm still as confused as I was all those seasons ago." The blue-gray she-cat rested her deep blue gaze, as deep as the lake, on Spottedleaf.

"Me too," she sighed, "Me too."

More silence followed. Thoughts clouded the leader's mind. _What if Spottedleaf is right, what if there is nothing that can be done? _Shivers rippled down her spine. _Don't think so pessimistically. This story has a good end. I know it does. _

She stared at the lake's surface, and looked back into Silverpelt. "We should be heading back now—"

Spottedleaf let out a loud yowl. Her amber eyes widened and she stumbled back, away from the lake. The blue-gray she-cat looked at her in worry. "Spottedleaf? Are you okay?" She asked, standing up. Spottedleaf let out loud cries as she stared at the water's surface in terror.

"What is that?" She cried, shaking violently.

"What is what?" The leader pressed, looking at the still surface of the lake.

"Do you not s—see it?" The tortoiseshell stammered, crouching down. Her eyes were glued to the center of the water, and her gaze darted from left to right frequently. The blue-gray she-cat shook her head. She paused, and looked down. "It was a vision." The leader's attention skyrocketed.

"What did you see, Spottedleaf?" she worried. Spottedleaf stood frozen for several moments, then stared the leader directly in the eye.

"_The death of another will strike fear in the hearts of the Clans, but the fire will burn their eyes, and turn them blind._"


	2. Chapter 1

_"What's going on? Is Cinderpelt hurt?" Squirrelflight asked hoarsely._

_"I don't know yet," Leafpool replied. Her voice shook with fear. "I'll look after her. You stay on guard."_

_Her sister nodded and went back to the entrance with Ashfur. Crowfeather touched noses briefly with Leafpool before following them. "Call me if you need me," he meowed._

_The floor of the nursery was covered with a thick layer of moss and fern. Sorreltail lay at the far side, her head raised and her eyes staring in terror. A powerful ripple passed along her belly, and Leafpool realized that her kits were about to be born. She started to cross the nursery, but stopped when her paws brushed against a broken, motionless body._

_Cinderpelt lay on her side in the bed of moss, her paws and tail limp, her eyes closed. Blood spilled slowly from a gash in her side._

_"Cinderpelt . . ." Leafpool whispered. "Cinderpelt, it's me, Leafpool. Wake up."_

_The medicine cat's eyes twitched open and she gazed up at Leafpool. "Leafpool," she rasped. "I prayed to StarClan you would come back."_

_"I should never have left you." Leafpool crouched beside her mentor, breathing in the familiar comforting scent. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Cinderpelt, please don't die!" She scooped a pawful of moss from the floor and pressed it against the wound in Cinderpelt's side. "You're going to be fine," she mewed. "As soon as the bleeding stops I'll fetch some marigold to make sure the wound doesn't get infected, and some poppy seeds for the pain. You'll be able to have a good long sleep, and you'll feel much better when you wake up."_

_"Stop it, Leafpool," Cinderpelt whispered. "There's no point." Leafpool saw her eyes gleam dully in the shadows. "I'm going to join StarClan."_

_"Don't say that!" Leafpool protested, clawing up more moss and thrusting it against the tide of blood that showed no sign of stopping._

_The medicine cat tried to lift her head, but the effort was too much for her, and she let it fall again. "It's all right," she murmured. "StarClan told me they would come for me soon. This is the fate they have laid down for me."_

_"You knew?" Leafpool felt as though a dark chasm had opened up in front of her paws and she was crashing helplessly_  
_into its depths. "You knew you were going to die and you didn't tell me?"_

_"It was my destiny, not yours."_

_"But you knew I was meeting Crowfeather! You knew that if I went away ThunderClan would be left without a medicine cat! Cinderpelt, you should have forced me to stay."_

_Her mentor blinked slowly. Her blue eyes were very bright. "I would never force you to do anything, Leafpool. I didn't want you to stay if it was going to make you unhappy. You must want to be a medicine cat with all your heart."_

_"I do," Leafpool whispered. "I do." Follow your heart, Spottedleaf had said._

_"You are a wonderful medicine cat," Cinderpelt told her._

_"No, I'm not. I went away and left you, and my Clan. Oh, Cinderpelt, I'm so sorry!"_

_The tip of Cinderpelt's tail gave a tiny, restless twitch. "There's nothing to forgive. I am happy to join StarClan, knowing that ThunderClan will be cared for."_

_"No!" Leafpool cried, as if by sheer force of wishing she could turn back time and prevent her mentor's death. "This is all my fault. I should have been here. I should—"_

_Cinderpelt shook her head. "It would have made no difference," she mewed. "We cannot change our destiny. We just have to have the courage to know what it is, and accept it."_

_She let out a long sigh. "StarClan are waiting for me. Goodbye, Leafpool." Her eyes closed. Her body jerked once, then lay still._

_"Cinderpelt!" Leafpool pushed her nose deep into her mentor's fur. She felt as if all the frosts of leaf-bare were gathered in her limbs._

* * *

A cold shiver surpassed down her spine and she let out a whimper. Why did she have to die? Why did this have to happen? _It's all my fault. This is all my fault. It should have been me. It should have been me. _Her claws sank into the moss beneath her mentor's limp body and she grit her teeth into a snarl and let out more cries. She shook herself, then stood up to face Sorreltail and approached her. She shook off her mourning. It had to wait.

She opened her mouth to speak to her friend, but she was cut short. At the entrance of the den, Squirrelflight and Crowfeather were ontop of a badger clawing furiously at it's back, and the large black-and-white animal swiped it's massive paws at the smaller cats. Leafpool's eyes widened in alarm, and she hurriedly stood in-front of Sorreltail.

Squirrelflight, hanging from the badger's shoulderblade, yowled to Leafpool, "You have to move her!"

Leafpool cried back. "I can't!"

The badger spat and swat Squirrelflight off of itself and lunged towards her. Crowfeather, still on it's back, raked his front and back claws through it's fur, and sank his teeth in the scruff of it's neck. It stopped before attacking the ginger she-cat and returned it's focus to Crowfeather. It swerved it's massive head around and bared it's yellow teeth before snapping it's jaws around Crowfeather's sides, and forcing him to the ground, and began crushing his ribcage between it's teeth. Leafpool's amber eyes widened. "No!"

Squirrelflight wobbled up and raced towards the badger. She leapt into the air and tumbled to the ground with it, releasing Crowfeather. Leafpool took a quick glance to Sorreltail, then raced over to her mate. The horror awaiting her was only the beginning.

Blood poured from his belly, and there was obvious bone breakage. He was completely crushed. He coughed and coughed up spurts of blood, choking furiously. Leafpool watched in terror, and she rubbed against his muzzle. "I'm sorry Crowfeather," she cried. First she lost Cinderpelt, now Crowfeather? _It should have been me. It should have been me. _The dark gray tom looked up at her, blood staining the fur around his mouth. His blue eyes were clouded with sorrow.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." He choked out. "I didn't regret anything, Leafpool. None of it."

Blood pounded in her ears, and she closed her eyes.

_It should have been me. It should have been me._

She looked up at Squirrelflight and the badger.

_It should have been me._

_ It should have been me._

She stepped forward, and caterwauled.

_It should have been me. _

She leapt into the air directly at the black-and-white animal. She batted her hind paw's furiously into it's back and raked across it's belly. She bit into it's neck, knocking Squirrelflight into the ground. She clawed and clawed, feeling blood gush through her toes. The badger growled and shook violently, trying to shake her.

_It should have been me. __It should have been me. It should have been me._

Her face was now directly towards the badger's. It's amber eyes stared with rage and hunger into her own.

_It should have been me. _

Everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 1! To be continued...**


End file.
